


（授权翻译）Iridescent Eyes

by EAC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 冬盾 - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAC/pseuds/EAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve的一百岁生日大概是有生以来最赞的生日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	（授权翻译）Iridescent Eyes

**Author's Note:**

前言：我翻译的不好，所以如果你英语够好的话请不要看我的译文，只有看原版文，仔细看过作者的每一个词，才能看见这篇文的灵魂所在，而这种灵魂是我翻译不出来的。

 

1934

“小子，我带你去镇上玩怎么样？我口袋里有一大叠钞票呢，而且天气也不错。”

Steve有点被吓到了，因为他根本没听见Bucky进来的声音。他从房间的窗户望过去，看见Bucky斜倚着门框，清晨的阳光覆在他的脸上。

“你要怎么花？”steve笑着问道。Bucky弯起嘴角，笑的眼角泛起细纹，他一只穿过着背带裤的带子，另一只手插在口袋里，他的衬衫袖子卷起到手肘，看上去不赖，那大概是一件新衣服。

“存起来，三十块就够用了，我要带你去康尼岛，Stevie，现在你得去换衣服，否则我们就只能穿睡衣去了。”

Steve转了转瞳仁，笑了。Bucky将一只手伸向他，Steve握住他的手，却发现他的手上不知道什么时候结了茧——他选择忽略，但心中的某处却隐隐作痛，无可抑制地。他知道Bucky在卖力地打工，然后把钱一分不剩花在他身上。

他们双手交握，每一秒都是那么漫长。在Bucky略带迟疑的俯视中，Steve用拇指擦过Bucky的掌心，试图让自己的注意点从让Bucky如此执着打工的原因移开。

“生日快乐，Stevie。”Bucky摇晃着Steve瘦弱的肩说道。他揉着Steve的头发，Steve推开他，然后将手伸他的口袋，掏出一块小小的，被包起来的方形物。Steve立刻知道那是巧克力——即使自己向来买不起。他的双唇因惊喜而微微张开。

Bucky将巧克力放进Steve的手心，略带歉意说道，“如果我付得起给你买蛋糕办派对的费用，你知道我一定会——”

“天啊，Bucky，”Steve对着Bucky耳语又迅速将唇从他耳边移开，“没必要。”

“有必要。”他笑着，点头道。他知道Steve高兴得要疯了。

“好吧，我们把巧克力分了吧。”Steve说着，指尖戳戳Bucky。Bucky拍开他的手指，转身走出去，大声说：“五分钟后就出门，我不能再等了，Rogers！”

厨房里的Sarah听见Bucky的话，笑的喘不上气。

换完衣服以后，Steve忽然笑了起来。他梳着头发，一种奇怪的，如触电般的感觉主宰着他的胸口，强烈的脉搏冲击着他的四肢。

他觉得有点眩晕，不过感觉还不错。

今天是1934年7月4日。今天是Steve的生日。今天Bucky发誓说，“这是你有生以来最赞的生日。”

2012

今天是2012年7月4日。今天是Steve的生日。今天是Steve有生以来第一个没有Bucky相伴的生日。

 

1936

他一如既往没有去看望母亲。

不是因为他忙碌——Steve不可能忙碌。

因为Sarah得了肺结核，而她和医生都觉得Steve来医院还不如呆在家里。

而结果就是Bucky一回家就去找他，后来干脆住在他家里。Steve起初觉得不好意思，但Bucky又很快打消他的想法了。Bucky睡在长椅上，但晚上的时候这里确实很冷，于是他们两个一起挤在Steve摇摇晃晃的小床上，把所有的毯子都盖在身上。因为真的冷得要命，而Steve母亲的房间又不能睡。她的房间自她住进医院后一直空着，毛毯整齐地叠起来，房间空空的，落满了灰尘。

“得让她回家的时候看到她的房间是干干净净的。”Bucky试图让自己的语气看起来很自信。他脖子上的肌肉随着他的声音微微发抖，Steve看得出来Bucky很害怕，而Bucky相信自己只是“有点”害怕。

在母亲住院后的一周一直让他们很恐惧，Steve和Bucky每天晚上都在祈祷，双手合十低着头地祈祷。

在可怕的一周的最后一天，Steve的母亲上了天堂，舞跃着，超脱了浮华岁月。

与此同时，太阳终于决定抬起它令人眩目的脸，将纽约街上的积雪全部融化。

那之后的天空，在Steve看来真是晴朗的令人发指。

他从墓地走回家，拒绝Bucky和他的父母任何形式的资助。一些小孩在街上玩，他经过的时候看见两个小女孩在画在人行道的格子上玩跳房子。

一个是棕发，一个是金发。

他走进回家的小巷，看见Bucky在楼梯口等他。意料之内。

“你先。”Bucky说着。Steve觉得他的语气比预料中的要沉重的多。Steve看着他，皱蹙起眉。

“我们进去吧，嗯？”Bucky又故作轻松地说，而话说出口，却依旧是苦涩的。Steve点点头，上了楼梯，Bucky才跟在他后面上去。

2013

他加入神盾局有两个原因。

Peggy是神盾距创始人之一，而她是他与过去唯一的联系。他不想承认自己就是这么自私，但，总有些可以理解的原因能把他留下。对世界而言，已经过去将近八十年了，对他而言，一切彷如昨天。

另一个原因是，不管他多努力想走上纽约街头，假装布鲁克林还是自己的家，但他还是无法自欺欺人。布鲁克林只是一个地点，不是家。家是一个蓝眼睛的笑着的男孩，是一个有着一双起茧的手的男人。家是Bucky。但是Bucky已经不在了。

有些晚上Steve睡不着时，他总能听见引擎发动的声音，感受到旋转的轮子碾过小路的振动，然后他就会看见Bucky的手——举得高高的，远远的伸向他，却又近在眼前，然后他轻触他的手指… …这一幕总是如影随行地纠缠着他。

他总是想，他既然能在那场飞机失事中活下来，他在火车上如果跟着Bucky跳下去也不会死——至少他应该跟着他跳下去的。

他想办法在华盛顿安个新家。神盾局的人给了他一栋公寓，后来他遇见了一位叫Kate的护士，她挺不错。即使他很少见到她。

1944

他注意到了。

“你看起来没什么精神。”有天晚上，他们准备在那片飘着灰尘的地方睡下的时候，Steve说着,又觉得Bucky喝醉了估计听不见。他们将单人床拼在一起，紧紧靠着对方，像小时候那样。

早些时候他们吃了很多,Steve 去参加了一个庆典，并忽视了Bucky对他的基督教育的冷嘲热讽。Steve只是说：“我们都是十恶不赦的罪徒。”然后其他人都各种咒骂斥责喝倒彩，Bucky看起来很受伤，过了一秒后，Steve开始担心自己是不是做错了什么，但这时Dum拍了一下Bucky的背，说：“不管怎样，我信了。”Steve可以确定他只是随口说说。

除此之外，Steve觉得Bucky似乎不一样了，却还是一如既往的，深深沦陷于他布下的网。

他们喝酒喝了一夜，但Steve却一直没有感觉到应有的眩晕。

他知道那种喝醉后的头晕是什么感觉。十四岁那年，Bucky从他老爸那里偷搞了一些啤酒和Steve分了，然后他们醉得像狗一样，Steve觉得那一天整个世界都颠倒过来了。

当其他咆哮突击队队员喝的烂醉如泥时，Bucky也差不多，他看起来很不好，脸上总是凝聚着一团阴霾。

Steve很担心他，自从他在九头蛇的试验台上找到他... ...

这种想法让他觉得自己要疯了，简直无法思考，他想象着Bucky被送回来后第一眼见到他会是什么感想，那种感觉像就像有人深入他的灵魂，抨击着他的心。

“怎么了？”Bucky原本闭着的眼睛忽然睁开。有只手垫在他的脑袋底下，另外一只手搁在他的胸口。

“你… …”Steve忽然觉得自己很可笑，他感觉自己的脸在发烫。周围很暗，Bucky可能看不见他的脸——即使他们凑的如此近——Steve要冷静。“自从那天我找到你，呃，你知道的… …你看起来好像… …”

“不一样了？”Bucky道。但听起来他没有生气，也没有觉得Steve说了疯话。他的声音听起来比什么都轻松，仿佛没什么大不了的。

“Buck——”

“今天晚上星星不怎么多，Stevie。”Bucky说道。他的脸沉浸在阴影中，Steve看着他凝视被云层盖住繁星的夜空。

“你知道，当星星出来的时候，一切都会好起来。”Bucky说着，像是在沉思。他看起来很遥远，很陌生，很不像他自己。Steve想做一些荒谬幼稚的事：把Bucky拉起来，撞过去——如果这样能把他留下的话。

自从Bucky参军后Steve一直在担忧害怕，他总是想：没有他我怎么办？

即使他们在战争中大难不死，Steve也知道他可能再也不会回布鲁克林，除非Bucky跟他一起回去。

“你会名留千史的，全世界都会知道美国队长！”在一次巡演的几个月后，一位参议员还是什么人说道。而Steve只是抿唇，微笑，跟那个人握手。

Steve没打算出名，但现在，全世界都认识他的脸。

“第一个认识你的那个人，是我。”很久之后，Bucky这么对他说。他的双眼又恢复了光彩。“那个人，他… …他看见的不只是你的外表，还有你的内心。他爱你。我想他一定是个自私的混蛋，他想把你藏起来——都是为了他自己。”

后来的有些时候，Bucky都不太像是他自己。他开始用第三人称来称呼自己，好像身体里住了另外一个人。被九头蛇洗脑的副作用就是失去自己。每当Bucky试图回忆起十年前的事，就像是跟一个叫Bucky Barnes的中士对话，那个中士跟自己一点关系也没有，就是个陌生人。

而Steve只能慢慢来。

即使他的心在刺痛，他他也只能将这些痛苦按进血肉中。自从他在21世纪醒来，他的心就日渐破碎，一点一点的，崩溃四散的。

随后Steve小声地，小心翼翼地问道：“那，你还爱我吗？”

然后那双蓝色的，总是笑着的眼睛，会在一个全新的，距离过去如此遥远的，糟糕得让人想破口大骂的新时代、新城市凝望着他。

Bucky做出了一个小小的微笑，这种表情很少出现在他的脸上，但他确实这么笑了——也许是“另一个Bucky”干的。然后Steve疼痛的心开始紧张了。

“我觉得答案是‘当然’。”

仿佛这个世界把他们两个狠狠地日了一通般，他们的还是脑子一团浆糊。Steve会怀疚于心，Bucky会失去记忆。但当一切都好起来的时候，他们会记起“在一起”的感觉的。

“好... ...很好。我觉得我给你的答案也是‘当然’。”然后Steve会这么说。

然而那要命的八十年已经过去。

一切都太晚了。

 

2014

他从没见过Natasha这样的女人。

尽管他们认识快一年了，他还是不怎么了解她，他觉得她就像是蒙着面纱的谜团——那样的她即使对Natasha自己而言也是难以捉摸的。

“那你想要我怎样？”她随口问道。

“交个朋友怎么样？”他真诚地说，否则他也不知道要怎么办了。

即使Natasha是黑寡妇，是神盾局的夜之利刃，Steve也很清楚那只是她众多身份的冰山一角。

他想起几个月前在图书馆看到的一本书，叫《爱的符号》。他借走了这本书，因为它总是向自己提醒Bucky的一切，仿佛每一页书上都有Bucky的影子。

书上有句话，“你可以找十二个女人试试”。他看见这句话就想起Natasha。Natasha有着多重身份，那些身份就像是二哥毫不相干的女人。她是怎么做到拥有多重身份的？压在她身上的责任有多重？

Steve将视线从马路上移开，看着她，认认真真地看着她。他发现她碧绿的眼睛很亮，又很黯淡，就像他曾从Bucky眼中看到过的死寂。这让他有点心疼。即使他们都还活着，他们的朋友也都要死了。

“不关你的事，Rogers.”她哑着声说道。她为了成为“十二个女人”，背弃过去。

然后他们在沉默中度过驶向新泽西的路程。

… …

几天后，在公墓里，她交给他一个封面印着加粗俄文的马拉尼亚纸文件夹，然后Steve再次看向她的眼睛，看见她的眼中又恢复了光彩，这让他决定鼓起勇气，重新振作。

… …

 

1945

他们住在一间房里，即使在敌国也这样，因为他们总是一起长大。

他们分享自己的毯子，衣服，甚至是自己的母亲，Steve印象中Bucky从没叫过自己母亲的名字。

所以他们住在同一间房，同一个帐篷，而Steve总是彻夜不睡，听着Bucky噩梦中的幽咽。

他想叫醒他，如儿时般抱住他。他想问Bucky，九头蛇的人在那张实验台上到底对他做了什么。但，他不想让Bucky再重新回忆起那些恐怖的场景。

在未来的某天，他一定会问他。因为——毫无夸张地说，他们两个这辈子都经历太多操蛋的事了。

“我不知道，记不起来了。”Bucky会耷拉着嘴角，皱着眉这样说。Steve则会觉得自己在遭受一种类似于悔恨的感觉的折磨，然后他会将手指穿过Bucky的头发，将他们的额头靠在一起，然后将手搭在Bucky的脖子上。

这不像是“好朋友”会干的事，但，Steve就是想这么干。

2018

他们肩并肩地站在星光熠熠的桥上。

那个有着闪光的金瞳的看守人管这座桥叫The Asbru。

他和Steve握过手。

当时灭霸被干掉，Thor带他们上来。Wanda差点死在那场战争，她的超能力在完全失控前也派上很多用场。在事情进一步恶化前，Thor把她弄走了，赢得战争后，他们又跟着Thor去神域放松一下。

“放松！”Tony大笑，然后第一个喝断片；Thor只好把他送回神殿；Sam拍了好多张照片记录下全过程；Steve确信他绝对把照片传到网上了。

后来他们都去探望了Wanda。

神域的医疗者很快把她治好，她很疲倦，却还是笑着的，当其他人都走后，病房里就剩下Steve和她，她蜷缩在病床上，说道：“那时我和Pietro之间的距离如此近，我可以感受到他。”

这些话打动了Steve。他抱住她，让她哭。他知道这是什么感觉——至少有一点点懂——

失去挚爱之人，觉得自已也随他一起死去。

然后她擦干泪水，说道：“去找他吧，他在桥上，他的心理波动很强烈，我可以感应得到。”

他离开前在她的额头上吻了一下，他知道她会好好的。

她跟他说了很多话，只不过声音不大。

狂欢后的寂静笼罩着神域，只有Steve和Bucky两个人在外面看日落。Steve觉得看守人大概知道他们在这——希望没有打扰到他。

他们无言地站在一起，这片土地充满了和平。这是纽约战争过后这个世界——或者别的世界头一回真真正正消停一下。在他身旁的Bucky紧抿着唇，Steve知道接下来要发生什么。Bucky在回忆，只是不知道在回忆什么。

“我… …我曾跟科学关系密切，是吗？”

当Bucky问起刚刚回想起的记忆，Steve总是把消极的事情变得积极。

“对，上学的时候你就很擅长科学，你很喜欢化学课，有一次上课时你对明火凑得太近，差点把眉毛烧光… …十六岁时，你把我拖去康尼岛，逼我跟你去看那些奇奇怪怪的科研展。”回想起这些快乐的时光，Steve笑了。

Bucky一言不发。

“你上战场的前一天，带着我和两位漂亮的女孩去看Howard Stark的展览，后来你见到了他，你也很喜欢他，他让你当了狙击兵，你就是这样度过战争的。”

Bucky面无表情的盯着他，Steve以为他不会回答时，Bucky又叹息了，转过脸看着落日。

星星要出来了。

Steve觉得这儿的晚上看起来一定想流水与空气一同摇曳缠绵那样梦幻迷人。

“我杀了Howard，你知道的。”  
Steve如坠冰窟。

煎熬般过了好一会，他才找回自己的呼吸，他恢复声音的时候几乎说不出话。他讨厌这样。他讨厌Bucky这样对待他自己：自责，仿佛变成冬日战士是出于他个人意愿。

这让Steve怒火中烧，想要杀光跟此有关的每一个人。

他们伤害了Bucky，他们给他留下了永远不可能愈合的伤。

“你知道这不是——”

“我知道你要说什么，”Bucky打断他。他看起来像以前喝醉了那样“不太好”，但这不是从前——一切都回不到过去了。

“Bucky… …”Steve尝试着用破碎的声音念着他的名字。

他也很讨厌这样。他们没有像往常那样打架，争吵。当时他们吵架后虽然无处可去，却还拥有彼此。但现在，Steve无法抑制那种将Bucky与所有人包括他自己隔绝的想法，但这种想法消退后也把Steve的内心伤得支离破碎。

“我后来没有再去打仗。”Bucky动了动下巴，说。他向下看了一眼，又闭上眼睛。“我一直记得这些无声的记忆，我的一生，还有后来发生的事，好的，坏的。坏的部分是我们知道美国也参战后，我在健身房完成训练时收到了一封信。当时我被吓呆了，甚至什么都不记得，除了我站在走廊上，肺里的空气都被抽光的那种感觉。”

Steve从来不知道这件事，他记得那天晚上他回家时，看见Bucky坐在厨房的餐桌前，有点不可一世地咧嘴笑着，仿佛今天是个好日子。

Steve才明白，Bucky在收到军队征募的时候根本没那么轻松。当时他为Bucky感到自豪和开心，没有注意到Bucky有多痛苦。

他应该注意Bucky为什么给他买很多平时买不起的画布和颜料，他应该注意到Bucky开始很少出门，他应该注意到入军营那几天Bucky一直很紧张。

他应该注意到的。

“为什么？”Steve哑着声问道，仿佛嗓子无法正常运转，“为什么你没告诉我？”

Bucky几乎没有动，但Steve可以看出他在颤抖。他慢慢坐下以掩盖自己的颤栗，双腿在桥的边缘晃动。

Steve在他身旁坐下，像以前Bucky做的那样，环住他的手臂。他将他们的膝盖和头靠在一起，他能感受到Bucky朝着他那边的肩膀上，铁臂与肉体连接处的伤疤。Bucky闭上眼睛，猛的吸气。

“我是个懦夫，我想和你在一起，我觉得离开就会失去你——某种意义上，我确实失去你了。晚上我和你单独在一起的时候我总是不太相信我自己，我怕干出什么出格的事。在操蛋的20世纪40年代，你不能做个基佬。所以我跟那些名字都记不得的女孩约会，而你也开始约会，跟我吹牛，然后成为美国队长… …当我再次见到你时，我知道你再也不需要我了… …你不需要我，你可以跟Carter生活下去… …你将她的照片贴在指南针上，我知道… …我不再被需要了。”

Steve双眼湿润了。此时太阳完全落下，他感受到Bucky的伤痛，恐惧，他抚摸着Bucky的脸，沉重地呼吸。

“Bucky… …我… …我不知道。”他低声说。

“你总是这么迟钝。”Bucky苦笑道。但他的声音里没有幽默，只有疼痛。

“天啊，Bucky… …”

“不，别… …不是现在，不是Bucky。”他说着，抱住Steve。当他对自己的情绪和感受倾诉太多时，就出现这种情况。Sam说这很正常，有时这个名字对他而言会太过难以接受。所以这种情况，Steve总是不知所措，他不习惯这样。

“我爱Peggy，”Steve紧紧抓住Bucky，承认道，“我确实爱她，我还可以告诉你我发现这件事时的准确时刻。当时一个士兵在他面前举止轻浮，她一拳将他撂倒，给他一个血的教训。”

Bucky，或者说不是Bucky，轻轻哼了一声。

“听起来很像一个我认识的人。”他说着，嘴角轻轻上扬。

Steve笑了，抓住Bucky的下巴，让他与自己对视。

在他们的头顶上，群星在无声的燃烧。

“虽然我也爱你，但当时我并没有现在这么确信，但我也爱你… …如果我早点知道，也去一切都不同了。”

Bucky正色看着他，点点头，觉得自己的嗓子又能用了。

“你穿上那身过大的军装时，她看得见你吗？”他忽然严肃的问道。Steve大笑，笑声在寂静的土地上回荡。

“看得见。”他说着，拇指抚摸着Bucky的胡茬——Bucky不喜欢刮胡刀。Bucky点头，看起来对Steve的话很满意。

“第一个看见你的人，是我。”心跳了一下后，Bucky说道，一道光忽然出现在他蓝色的，色彩斑斓的瞳孔中。“是我… …他，他看见的不只是你的外表，还有你的内心。他爱你，爱得无法用言语形容，我想他一定是个自私的混蛋，他想把你藏起来，都是为了他自己。”

Steve沉思了。回想起过去，他还是知道的。Steve是Bucky的，Bucky是Steve的。不管史书或诗人或作者怎么说，他们都属于彼此，从始而终。

“但你还爱我吗？”Steve小声的，紧张的问道，他把自己的手从Bucky身上拿开，好不使他觉得被困住。他屏住呼吸，等待。

Bucky对天发誓他有仔细想。他看着Steve，那么久，久到Steve觉得得到答复之前自己会缺氧而死。

但这时Bucky的眼角出现笑纹，他嘴角慢慢的弯起——Steve觉得这才是真的Bucky。他将头发往后撩，拨到耳后，这个动作让Steve简直想——

天啊。

“我觉得我的回答是当然。”

Steve再次呼吸，他觉得这是他被人从冰块里弄出来，走出一战，步入现代生活后头一回呼吸。

他想亲吻Bucky，因为以前他们还是正常人的时候他从没有干过这种事。

他太想亲吻他了。

“我可以亲你吗？”Steve忽然屏住呼吸问道，他觉得脸在发烫，整个人都不一样了。

Bucky点头。那种愚蠢的，傻瓜般的，美丽的笑从未从他的脸上离开。

“你可以亲我。”

Steve再次觉得这才是Bucky。

他凑了过去，相当没有经验且不熟练又很迫切，但Bucky也是一样——即使他有好几年都在跟女孩子们练习这个。

Steve用手托起Bucky的脸，将他拉近。Bucky觉得连自己的呼吸声都太喧闹，喧闹得甚至可以与抱怨和呜咽匹敌。

忽然，宇宙中的一切仿佛都消失了，这里只有他们。

他们分开彼此，简直不敢相信他们干过了什么。

Steve这时才看见Bucky的脸有多红，他瞳孔扩张，双唇发红且湿润。Steve知道自己又傻笑了，但他就是控制不住。Bucky是他见过最美的人。

他们被群星和Asbru桥以及身后的金城环绕，他不能使自己的眼神从Bucky身上移开。他希望此刻长留于此，铭刻于心。

过了一会，Bucky将自己的头抵在Steve的颈窝上，轻声笑了。他深深呼吸，用胳膊环住他，发出一声叹息。

“生日快乐，Stevie。”他低声说道，像往年那样。

今天是2018年7月4日。今天是Steve的生日。他100岁了。他刚刚亲吻了自己最好的朋友Bucky，那种感觉爽爆了，莫名其妙的，星星都出来了。一切都好起来了，Stevie，时间好像为了让我们追上而故意延长了。

你错了，是我们十六岁的那天。待会他们回到宫殿，Thor将他们安排进同一间房，Steve会这么告诉Bucky。Bucky会疑惑不解的看着他，想着这小子他妈的在说什么，然后Steve会说：

“这是我有生以来度过的最他妈赞的生日。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源：
> 
> 1\. The Man on the Bridge by boopboop
> 
> 2\. Close to the Sun by thebrotherswinchester
> 
> 3\. Not Easily Conquered by dropdeaddream and WhatAreFears
> 
> （这些文都超赞，强烈推荐！）
> 
> Steve提到的书《爱的符号（Love Signs）》确有其书，作者是Linda Goodman


End file.
